Nicktooned Together
This is a sequel to the Drawn Together: Movie. The original cast needs the nicktoons help to stop Calamitous, Luciano, Blake, SMT Girl, the evil syndicate and the Network Head from destroying them. One house, 8 nicktoons characters, Spongebob, Frankie, Feliciano, Nia, Sandy, Sam, AVGN, and Emmet, with 1,000 cameras watching them. Also the Magophoidbot made clones of each Nicktoons. So it's half movie, and half video game. It's availible in PS3, PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, 3DS, DS, and DSI. In the pack will come a disc/card for the game, and a movie disc for the movie, since's it's half movie, and a sequel to The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie. Plot A scene goes in a bar in the Bedrock with a drunk and pregnant Nia. She founded a note to meet someone in the back, which turns out to be her old housemate, Sandy. Sandy warns her about someone coming after her, but she refuses to leave, since he found love with Good/Bad Cop. So a mystery guest chases Nia and Sandy with a gun, as the two were in danger. As they got in their car, they accidently hit Good/Bad Cop. Meanwhile, 6 months ago, as the Drawn Together gang was in a game with the Jew Producer, Foxxy notices that they was,nt censored. But she couldn't do it alone, so she tried asking her housemates, but they couldn't do it alone, so they called the Nicktoons. As the Nicktoons met the DT gang at their house, the Network Head busted though the ceiling, while the Magophoidbot kidnapped some Nicktoons, and they needed the remainders to save them. So one their way they had a rough path of adult stuff. As they was being chased by the Network Head, Calamitous, the Magophoidbot, Blake, Luciano, and the syndicate,Ice Cube,Chris Tucker,Jontron,and Juan Dela Cruz are walking in the woods and meet The Nicktoons and the DT gang. Then the Nicktoons and the DT gang accidently hit and kill Lego Superman, with their van, then Lego Green Latern says "Without you, my life has no meaning", then kills himself.Ice Cube and Chris Tucker get worried and say "DAAAAMMMNNN",Juan Dela Cruz also criticizes to the developers how dark the plot is mainly because this is his first appearance. Back at the headquarters the Network Head shares a back story of why he wants to kill the DT gang, when his wife and daughter, both died in a car accident from a Drawn Together Poster. Back in the woods, Nia and Toots drive off with the van, While Clara, Hero, Xandlir, Ling-Ling, Sam, AVGN, Feliciano, and Emmet went to Clara's kingdom to prove, when Clara refuses that she's not a real disney princess, while the others are arguing.Chris Tucker stops the argument and gets everyone to stop. At Clara's kingdom, as she comes to the front door, the rhino guards refused to let them though, but Clara got though anyway. As she greets everyone, until the REAL disney princess (which is also a combination of Ariel and Belle) came with the REAL king that's not Clara's father. As Clara, tries to prove that she a real disney princess, but the REAL princess made a point to the citizen. Saying that at least her vagina is not hideous, tentacled, French male monster. So as she pushes the real princess over, they were all in the dungeon. Clara tried to sing to attract the woodland creatures, but then yells at Xandlir for interupting. As the king heard Clara, he came and saw everything. So Clara grabs the king, but the rhino guards got angry and chopped her arms off. Then 5 minutes later, as she uses the torches to get back at the rhino guards, but they got their axes and killed Clara (which she's not playable anymore after this scene), while the others escaped. As they stoled a horse carriage, they escaped, but ISRAEL camed and erased the horses, causing them to roll down a cliff. As ISRAEL, checked back with the Network Head to see what to do now, then erases Clara's kingdom and everyone that was in it.Juan is bored and decides to head to the Bedrock with Jontron while the Nicktoons do their thing for a while. At the bar, they found Nia and Toots having sex with Romano and the others. While Nia's pregnant, Sandy and Romano licks/kisses Nia's belly. While Feliciano warns Romano not to have sex. As they get inside,Juan accidentally bumps into a guy and everyone notices (Unlike Maria where she is a strong girl,Juan is weak).Juan gets beaten up and both Juan and Jon run out. Then they roll back to the scene at the beginning, after Sandy and Nia have sex, they run out the door from the killer, who is revealed to be Emily Jones. As Felicano founded ISRAEL and says "LOOK OUT", as he grabs Sandy, Nia, and Toots, then the eraser bomb erases Romano, then the whole bar. Fortunatly the bar is erased. Luckily Juan, Jon, Feliciano, Sandy, Nia, and Toots escaped on time. As the Nicktoons and the DT gang heads to he Suck my taint show set. As she was a fan of the Drawn Together TV series and the Nicktoons Unite games. So Spanky asked why is her rocket ship plugged into a cow's butt. As she says it's a fece-powered rocket ship. So as they head to Make-A-Point Land, they saw a mountain with a middle finger, a toilet paper cop chasing a poop criminal, Abraham Lincoln having sex with a turtle. A penis with eyeballs with the nuts as the body, and a lady with big balls. As they took a tour, they saw a penis-tornado with Foxxy's son. Then they had to thelp the Giant-who-shits-into-his-own-mouth. As they went into the castle, they met the wizard. The wizard makes a point to them and present them with a box. But when Spanky remembered the stuff about the fece-powered rocket, the penis-tornado, and the dinosaur with boners. Saying that maybe they shouldn't open the box, because he likes being disgusting for no reason.Then Jon mentions if we can just go to the final boss already. As Jon tooked the box, then Wooldoor and him started fighting over it, until when they opened it, it had a eraser bomb in it, as it explodes, erasing both Wooldoor and Jontron from existance. As Toots exclaimed "What the fuck, Wizard". As the wizard explains what happened. And it reveals that Suck-my-Taint Girl was evil, working for the Network Head as The Network Head, Luciano, Calamitous, the Magophoidbot, ISRAEL, and Blake shows up.Maria suddenly shows up to Juan, and Blake trys to propose to her.Maria gets upset and attacks Blake and tells the Nicktoons and DT gang to fight. As they all were fighting, until when they are all tied up, Xandlir makes a point to ISRAEL about the Network Head being a bully to her. Then she slams the Network Head into spikes. However, it reveals that he has a bunch of erased bomb tied to his chest and stomach, causing ISRAEL to scream and jump out the window. As Nia shoots opens her womb and shoot the baby, as it gave the knockout punch to the Network Head. As the SMT girl grabs the remote to destory us, but Ice Cube tackles her down to take it. As he tells the Nicktoons and the DT gang to leave. But the wizard said "Uh, they just left like 5 minutes ago". Then the wizard makes a point to Ice Cube and SMT girl, then when they accidently drop the remote, Ice Cube says "FUCK YOU SUCK-MY-TAINT GIRL", as eraser bombs erases Ice Cube, SMT girl, the Magophoidbot, The Network Head, Blake, Calamitous, and Luciano. While the Nicktoons and the DT gang was running, Patrick has to use the can, as he stops to use the can, then says " AHHHH, I'm out of toilet paper, then Patrick gets erased. As Spongebob screams "Patrick, NOOOOOOO". As Danny Phantom grabws Spongebob to catch up with the others. Then as Good/Bad Cop is running, he breaks up with Nia, but gives her his penis to remember him. As the giant-who-shits-into-his-own-mouth saves them by grabbing them and putting them on his shoulder. While he running, all the Nicktoons and DT gang (minus Ling-Ling) have sex, as he jumps. Luckily, they all made it out on time (except for Ice Cube and Patrick), as Make-A-Point Land got erased. As they saw the remaining of the Drawn Together House, the giant wishes he can do something return. So as they got a new direct-to-DVD, Captain Hero didn't want to, since he thought Molly didn't survive in the explosion, but Xandlir and Ling-Ling found her. As everybody was happy, and this time Ludwig stopped Spanky from stepping on the eraser bomb. As Ludwig asks what they should do with it. Then Cosmo wanted to know what does this button do, as he press the eraser bomb. As everybody screams "COSMO, YOU IDIOT". Then as the eraser bomb erases all of them from existance. The End Cast Tom Kenny as Spongebob/Spyro Eric Bauza as Frankie/Stimpy Tara Strong as Jason/Princess Clara/Toots/Nia/Timmy Turner Todd Haberkorn as Feliciano Patrick Seitz as Ludwig James Rolfe as AVGN Chris Pratt as Emmet Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle Charlie Day as Benny Eric Stough as Kenny (cameo only) Jon Jafari as himself Ice Cube as himself Chris Tucker as himself Playable Characters Spongebob Frankie Feliciano Nia Sandy Sam AVGN Emmet Captain Hero Molly (Hero's dead girlfriend) Xandlir Foxxy Love Princess Clara (until in the middle, were she was killed by the Rhino Guards) Toots Braunstein Ling-Ling Woodlor Sockbat (until he got erased at the part close to the ending) Spanky Ham Ice Cube (risks his life near the end of the game/movie) Chris Tucker Jontron (Jon and Wooldor get erased at the part close to the ending) Male Maria/Juan Dela Cruz Unlockables Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Jimmy (Retroville) Timmy (Fairy World) Tak (Pupununu) Danny Phantom (Amity Park) Jason (Alliance HQ) Stimpy (The Future) Fat Albert (The Junkyard) Spyro the Dragon (Dragon Realms) Ludwig (South Park) GWSIHOM (Giant who sh*ts into his own mouth) (Drawn Togethter House) Benny (The Door) Wyldstyle (Make-a-Point Land) Sanjay and Craig (Center of Time and Space) Rabbids (After finishing the game) The TF2 Gang (Heavy,Scout,Engineer,Spy,Demoman,Medic,Pyro,Soldier,Sniper) (Complete the game 100%) Jirou Horikoshi (Cheat Code) Stages (they are going though some cartoon/movie parodies except for the last 2 level) World 1: Level 1: Drawn Together Level 2: Star Wars Level 3: Indiana Jones Level 4: Shrek World 2: Level 5: Up Level 6: Space Jam Level 7: Kung fu Panda Level 8:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie World 3: Level 9: The Godfather Level 10: The Simpsons Movie Level 11: Wreck-It Ralph Level 12: Star Trek Level 13: Lego Movie World 4: Level 14: Monsters vs. Aliens Level 15: Who Framed Roger Rabbit Level 16: Make-A-Point Land Level 17: Center of Time and Space Bosses Patrickbot and Plankton Jimmybot and Beautiful Georgeous Timmybot and Crocker Takbot and Traloc Dannybot and Technus Jasonbot and Sean Stimpybot and Time Cop Fat Albertbot and Reggie Spyrobot and Dr. Neo Cortex Ludwigbot and Bloody Kenny GWSIHOMbot and ISRAEL (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady) Bennybot and the Magophoidbot Wyldstylebot, Prof. Calamitous, Blake, Luciano, Time Cop and Suck-my-Taint Girl Sanjaybot and Craigbot and The Network Head Cameos Good/Bad Cop, he was cheating on Emily by going out with Nia. Emily, at a flashback where mystery guest was after Sandy and Nia, she is revealed to be the killer. Lego Superman, while the Nicktoons and DT gang are being chased, he is accidently killed and hit by Foxxy's van. Then Lego Green Lantern shoots himself, as he was upset. Kenny,after you unlock Ludwig,he turn's back to normal,then finds a donut on the floor and eats it,but it was expired so he died like in the show. Alfred F.Jones,at the end of the movie/game he mentions that you beat the game and mentions that Good/Bad Cop didn't really cheat on Emily,and accidentally breaks the tv screen. Antonio Carriedo,gets knocked out by Maria after she trys to find Kenny to get married. Arthur Kirkland,gets wasted at the Bedrock and has sex with girls. Romano,seen having sex with a girl and Feliciano trying to get him to stop. Maria Clara De La Cruz,tries to stab Blake after trying to propose to her and finds Kenny dead after the boss fight,and also complains about how she dosen't like how Gravity is hogging all the Awards. Wong Yao, being one of the girls having sex at the Bedrock. References Nicktoons Refences: *This time, we just started with 8 characters, since there's 8 housemates of the DT gang. *Instead, the characters are being adult friendly, which is why it's rated 18+. For adults only. And teens, if ya can handle it. Drawn Together References (Both series and movie): *This game is all based on this movie. *Almost every scene in this movie, and some from the series are on the game/movie. *Molly had sex with some of the same heroes which was: Aquaman, Green Latern, Apache Cheif, Samurai, Wonder Woman, The Wonder Twins, and Batman and Robin. South Park References: *Suck-my-Taint Show is a parody of the animation style of South Park. *In a deleted scene, when the Nicktoons and the DT gang was in South Park animation, Ling-Ling was still like the Canadians. *Kenny makes a cameo at the end of the Bloody Kenny boss fight. Flintstones References: *Bedrock is one of the main setting, but Dino is the only character to makes a cameo appearence, when being killed with a missile by Emily Jones. Hetalia References: *Feliciano hums the Marukaite Chikyuu theme,which is the theme of Hetalia. *Feliciano and Ludwig are the 2 main characters of Hetalia. *Some Hetalia Characters make cameos. Casualties/Deaths: Dino get hit with a missile. Kenny eats an expired donut, then dies. Lego Superman gets hit and killed by the DT van, and Lego Green Latern shoots himself with a gun. The characters in A Bug's Life gets hit by a carriage. Calamitous, Blake, Luciano, the Magophoidbot, the Network Head, Suck-my-Taint Girl, Make-A-Point Land Wizard, ISRAEL, Ice Cube and the citizens of Make-A-Point Land get erased. Romano gets erased after ignoring what Feliciano said to him. Everyone at the bar got erased. Good/Bad Cop gets murdered by Emily at the end for cheating on her. Nicktoons/Housemates Casualties: Clara gets her arms cut off, then gets killed by the rhino guards. Jon and Woodlor accidently opens up a box with an eraser bomb. Ice Cube risks his life for the Nicktoons and the DT gang, then get erased with the final bosses. Patrick uses the bathroom while the others are running, then when he yells "NOOOO, I'm out of toilet paper, then for taking too long, he got erased. Juan gets into a bar fight,but recovers as the game goes on. The rest of the Nicktoons/Housemates get erased on the final scene, when Cosmo accidently press another eraser bomb. DLCs You can use costumes on each level. Drawn Together: Spongebob as Wooldoor AVGN as Captain Hero Frankie as Spanky Ham Sam as Princess Clara Sandy as Foxxy Love Nia as Toots Feliciano as Xandlir Emmet as Ling-Ling Star Wars: Feliciano as Luke Skywalker Princess Clara as Princess Leia Spongebob as 3CPO Patrick as R2-D2 Frankie as Darth Vader Toots as Chewbacca Indiana Jones: Xandlir as Indiana Jones Shrek: Fat Albert as Shrek Jason as Donkey Princess Clara as Fiona Up: Feliciano as Carl Ludwig as Rusell Stimpy as Dug Nicktooned Together Cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS